Perayaan Kehilangan
by synstropezia
Summary: Dengan cara seperti apakah Ranpo ingin merayakan kehilangannya, apabila Dazai memutuskan pamit suatu hari nanti? Ranpo benci dengan kata "merayakan". Namun, ia memutuskannya sebagai kebahagiaan untuk menghormati keinginan Dazai. #AnniversaryFFA


**Perayaan Kehilangan**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, bahasa bikin sakit mata, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk mengikuti event anniversary di grup Fanfiction Addict.**

* * *

**Note: Italic=flashback**

* * *

Angin musim panas mengantar seorang pelayat untuk tinggal dalam sendu. Dandelion yang beterbangan bukan lagi membawa harapan, melainkan pergi demi mengangkat duka dan luka, dari sepasang mata yang terus meratapi tanah merah. Seseorang terkubur tepat di hadapannya. Nisan yang berdiri di depannya selalu saja membicarakan nama di ukiran batu itu, dalam bisu yang kini betul-betul ia benci.

_"Hey, Ranpo-san. Jika suatu hari nanti aku pergi, mau seperti apa kamu merayakannya?"_

Perkataan itu diucapkan oleh nama yang terukir di nisan–adalah Dazai Osamu di tanggal sembilan belas Juni tahun lalu, dan sekarang sang pelayat kembali di tanggal serta bulan serupa yang berarti; setahun telah berlalu tanpa kehadiran Dazai.

_"Merayakan adalah pilihan kata yang jelek. Aku tidak menyukainya."_

Saat itu Edogawa Ranpo–identitas si pelayat tengah melahap keripik kentang, sembari dipangku Dazai yang memanjakan ia dengan mengelus rambutnya. Tahun lalu, sembilan belas Juni merupakan hari Minggu. Mereka menjadi orang paling bebas, karena bukan lagi insan yang mencurahkan afeksi sebagai rekan kerja, melainkan sepasang kekasih penuh cinta.

_"Sayangnya aku ingin membuat Ranpo-san menyukai kata 'merayakan' itu."_

_"Jangan memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai, Dazai-kun. Kenapa pula harus menggunakan kata 'merayakan?'"_

_"Supaya kematianku tidak terkesan menyedihkan. Bukankah seharusnya seseorang bahagia, karena setelah hidup ia dapat merasakan mati? Itu berarti dirinya masih manusia~"_

_"Lagi pula kau tahu, aku pasti membencnya sampai kapan pun."_

Kepergian yang mereka percayai hari itu adalah kematian. Ranpo mengingat betul bagaimana senyuman Dazai ketika mendengar penolakannya. Begitu tertekan, muram, tetapi cemas seolah-olah jawaban Ranpo akan mengundang petaka.

* * *

**Kenapa sekali itu saja, Dazai tidak tersenyum untuk berbahagia setelah diperhatikan? **

**Berpikir dirinya pantas menerima semua itu–entah kebaikan, atensi, dan kekhawatiran asalkan dari Ranpo seorang daripada memilih hidup untuk mati? **

* * *

Ternyata hanya Ranpo yang menjadi orang paling bebas di tanggal sembilan belas Juni. Dazai justru merasa terkekang oleh perhatian itu, karena ia memaknainya sebagai ketidakikhlasan dari Ranpo yang enggan menyaksikan Dazai pergi.

_"Jawaban yang buruk, Ranpo-san. Asal kamu tahu, aku paling tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu."_

_"Maka akan kukatakan sampai Dazai-kun menyerah untuk meninggalkanku."_

Keegoisan tersebut benar di mata Ranpo. Apa yang salah dari keinginan menekuni waktu bersama orang terkasih? Merajut tawa dan memintal benang cinta, lalu mengabadikannya di dalam waktu yang singkat? Buat apa buru-buru menjemput maut, terlebih setelah memiliki Ranpo yang mau menjadi kehidupan untuk Dazai?

* * *

**Apa Ranpo tidak cukup hidup untuk menjadi kehidupan itu sendiri? **

* * *

_"Perkataan yang kejam. Rasanya mataku meleleh."_

Ya. Saat itu rambut Ranpo basah oleh hujan yang turun dari mata Dazai. Setiap mengingatnya dan meskipun sebulan berlalu, Ranpo tetap menggertakkan gigi atas balasan Dazai yang jauh lebih kejam. Diam-diam pula ia justru berharap, agar kali itu saja Dazai berpura-pura dan merespons perhatiannya dengan keisengan yang biasa, walau ia membenci kebohongan.

* * *

**Dusta meringankan luka yang Ranpo derita, sedangkan kejujuran memperberat dirinya dan keinginan egois itu. **

**Pada akhirnya mau berbohong atau jujur, Ranpo tetap disakiti meski kadar lukanya jauh berbeda. **

* * *

_"Lalu kenapa Dazai-kun mengajakku pacaran jika akhirnya kau tidak ingin hidup bersamaku?"_

_"Hidup bersamamu dan mati adalah dua keinginan yang berbeda, mustahil disatukan sampai kapan pun. Lagi pula aku sudah menemani Ranpo-san bahkan sebelum kita pacaran, tidakkah itu cukup?"_

"Tidak ada yang cukup setelah perasaanku padamu menjadi serumit ini, Dazai-_kun_." Kalimat pertama Ranpo usai terdiam setengah jam lamanya dikatakan dengan sendu yang samar-samar. Jika jatuhnya begitu sederhana, tetapi sewaktu cinta menjadi sangat rumit maka Ranpo memilih tidak menyukai secara lebih.

_"Pada akhirnya Dazai-kun lebih mencintai kematian dibandingkan aku."_

_"Bukan begitu. Kepergianku hanya pemisalan, kok. Buktinya sekarang diriku masih di sisi Ranpo-san, bukan?"_

_"Kau hanya di sisiku, tetapi siapa yang sesungguhnya ingin Dazai-kun miliki? Dibandingkan menjadi kehidupanmu, pasti lebih enak apabila aku menjadi kematianmu."_

Seumur hidupnya baru pernah Ranpo merasai menjadi orang bodoh. Meskipun siang itu tidak ada bintang jatuh, langit seolah-olah mendengar dan merekam amarahnya. Lantas di malam hari yang Ranpo harapkan tak pernah datang, keinginan sesaat yang sembarangan itu dikabulkan semesta usai mereka perang dingin–Ranpo enggan mendengarkan Dazai, mau sebanyak apa pun ia dibujuk Dazai yang betulan menyesal.

* * *

**Tidak seharusnya semesta peka ketika Ranpo sembarangan memanjatkan keburukan, tetapi berpura-pura tuli saat Ranpo berharap ia mampu dan cukup untuk membuat Dazai hidup.**

* * *

_"Maaf, Ranpo-san. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu."_

_"Jauh-jauh dariku! Sana pergi dengan kematian yang kau cintai. Tidak ada kematianmu di dalam diriku soalnya."_

Pertama kalinya di siang menjelang sore itu, waktu nyaris kehilangan detaknya membuat segala hal larut dalam kelambatan. Seerat apa pun Ranpo memejamkan mata guna mengusir Dazai, pria jangkung itu tak beranjak dari sofa yang mereka duduki. Kepala Ranpo bahkan diletakkan di atas pahanya, meski sang detektif andalan agensi akan menurunkan kepala setiap Dazai membawa ia ke pangkuan.

Dazai terus mengulanginya hingga Ranpo luluh, dan memilih berbaring di pangkuan si maniak perban yang secara tersirat Ranpo cintai kehangatannya. Malam pun tiba, lantas mengawali mimpi buruk dengan membuat Dazai bertanya kepada Ranpo yang berpura-pura tertidur.

_"Sekarang malah Ranpo-san yang mati?"_

_"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Padahal sudah kubilang agar pergi jauh-jauh."_

_"Benar, ya, tebakanku. Mulai sekarang Ranpo-san tidak akan menerima permintaan maaf dariku. Kamu pasti benar-benar membenciku, setelah aku menyia-nyiakan seluruh hal yang Ranpo-san perbuat selama ini."_

_"Kalau kau tahu maka lakukan sesuatu. Lagi pula ini hari yang penting." _

_"Ulang tahunku tidak sepenting itu. Tetapi setelah merayakannya dengan Ranpo-san, aku jadi ingin melakukannya bersama Odasaku juga."_

_"Sekarang aku betul-betul sebal padamu. Terserah Dazai-kun saja, karena memilih melupakannya."_

"Haruskah sendirian seperti itu, Dazai-_kun_?" tanya Ranpo kepada udara kosong di sekitar. Meskipun sebal dengan perasaan rumitnya, mustahil bagi Ranpo untuk menyesal telah mencintai Dazai yang selalu membuat candu.

* * *

**Nyatanya benci memang merupakan bentuk cinta yang lain. Apinya bahkan bisa jauh lebih besar di saat-saat tertentu.**

* * *

Setelah menanyakan mati atau hidupnya Ranpo sang pelaku memutuskan pergi. Kehangatan dari pangkuan itu lenyap, dan Ranpo sekadar memiliki sisanya untuk ia dekap dalam kesendirian. Malam berlalu lebih lambat dibandingkan siang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar menghantui Ranpo yang gemetar. Mati-matian pula ia membuang rasa takut, agar berhenti menganggu dirinya yang tak berdaya.

Apakah dia akan menyusul Dazai, atau terus mendekam bersama sisa kehangatan ini?

Ranpo membenci dirinya yang mengetahui bahwa Dazai mustahil dibawa pulang, usai mengunjungi makam Odasaku. Namun, Ranpo lebih benci ketika ia tidak melakukan apa-apa saat menyadari; kekuatannya tak mampu untuk terus menjadi kehidupan Dazai.

* * *

**Kadang tidak mengetahui apa pun jauh lebih baik, supaya kakinya mau bergerak walaupun yang menanti hanyalah luka.**

* * *

Tetapi meskipun sempat putus asa terhadap dirinya yang enggan bertindak, Ranpo juga sedikit bangga karena di akhir ia memutuskan pergi–disebabakan suatu alasan yang katakanlah; penuh risiko juga konyol.

_"Dazai-kun!"_

_"Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali Ranpo-san menyusulku duluan."_

_"Kita harus pergi sebelum–"_

Sebelum malam ini berakhir, dan mereka betulan menjadi asing. Namun, Dazai justru mendekapnya seolah-olah kehancuran di depan mata bukan perkara penting. Ketika Ranpo meminta maaf karena mengusir Dazai pipinya akan ditepuk, dicubit atau malah Dazai mendaratkan ciuman di kening. Semakin sering si detektif meronta, maka kian erat pelukan Dazai yang menjadikan Ranpo sebagai miliknya.

_"Setelah merenung di sini bersama Odasaku. Ternyata Ranpo-san memang lebih tepat menjadi kematianku dibandingkan kehidupanku."_

_"Kali ini aku tidak ingin gagal atau menyesal, Dazai-kun. Karena itu jika kau ingin pergi, maka lakukanlah dengan membawaku."_

Pergi dengan membawanya, daripada berakhir sendirian di kesepian yang menyedihkan ini. Ranpo juga memiliki pilihan lain untuk diberikan pada Dazai. Namun, keduanya akan ditolak dan tentu saja Ranpo tahu. Ia hanya berpikir selama langkahnya terus menciptakan arah, sesuatu mungkin ingin berubah usai menyaksikan ketulusan ini–bahwa Ranpo pun mampu menenggelamkan diri menuju luka, demi memperjuangkan rasa sayangnya.

_"Membawamu bukan keinginanku. Nanti Ranpo-san tidak bisa menikmati permenmu, lho."_

_"Jika begitu kita pulang bersama-sama ke apartemen."_

_"Enggak, ah~ Aku masih ingin di sini menikmati malam. Soalnya kalau ditunda-tunda lagi, aku bisa-bisa lupa seperti apa rasanya bulan saat bersama Ranpo-san."_

_"Siapa peduli dengan bulannya?! Dazai-kun harus pulang, karena aku menghukummu demikian."_

_"Tidak ada hukuman yang seperti itu. Sekarang ini aku hanya merasa bahagia, karena Ranpo-san telah menjadi kematianku. Kamu tak akan bisa menyelamatkanku, tetapi setidaknya aku mampu melindungimu dan memilikimu di saat bersamaan. Benar-benar sempurna, bukan?"_

_"Berhenti melantur! Kalau tidak menurutiku kita putus saja sekarang."_

_"Hanya hubungannya, Ranpo-san. Perasaanmu tidak akan pupus semudah itu, begitupun milikku. Setelah semua ini berakhir kamu hanya perlu memikirkan satu hal." _

Memikirkan sebuah hal yang ingin Ranpo titipakan kepada langit, kemudian langit sampaikan untuk Dazai yang katanya selalu mengawasi. Kini Ranpo melihat ke arah warna biru itu berada–di atas kepalanya yang seolah-olah menertawakan Ranpo, karena di tanggal sembilan belas Juni itu tidak satu pun yang terkesan dengan tindakannya membuat semua prediksi berjalan apa adanya.

_"Pikirkan seperti apa Ranpo-san ingin merayakan kehilanganmu. Apakah dengan kesedihan, kebahagiaan, atau mungkin melupakanku? Lalu untuk kata-kata terakhirnya ..."_

**DORRR!**

Kedua tangan Ranpo seketika mengepal, meski suara tembakan itu hanyalah rekaman dari masa lalu. Super deduksinya mengetahui bahwa Dazai akan ditembak _sniper_ yang mengincar anggota agensi. Dazai juga tahu akan kemungkinan itu, lantas sengaja memosisikan diri di pemakaman Yokohama–pada nisan Odasaku untuk menemani sahabatnya.

(Ranpo yang datang untuk menemukannya, dan menciptakan pilihan seberani itu betul-betul tidak Dazai duga)

* * *

**Untung saja Ranpo masih tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.**

* * *

"Aku baru mengunjungi makammu, karena baru mengetahui ingin merayakannya sebagai apa."

Setangkai dandelion yang benihnya belum gugur Ranpo petik, dan diletakkan di atas makam Dazai. Entah kehangatan di sembilan belas Juni, maupun rasa beku yang hadir setelah semuanya Dazai lepas serta berikan kepada Ranpo, sang detektif akan mengenangnya sebagai hal yang paling ingin ia lupakan agar tidak terlupakan.

"Karena Dazai-_kun_ selalu ingin mati. Berarti aku harus merayakannya sebagai kebahagiaan."

_Prok ... prok ... prok ..._

Untuk penghormatan terakhir Ranpo sengaja bertepuk tangan. Bukankah wajar apabila ia memberi selamat pada Dazai, karena kekasihnya itu berhasil menjadikan Ranpo sebagai kematiannya?

"Dazai-_kun_ mati di hari ulang tahunmu dan perayaan hubungan kita. Kau telah mengakhirinya sebelum menambah usiamu lagi di tahun ini Selamat untuk itu."

"Aku tidak akan mengulang kalimatku yang barusan, lho. Jika kau ingin mendengarnya lagi, maka jatuhkan saja permen dari langit." Harapan yang mustahil itu betul-betul memuakkan. Hanya saja Ranpo tak masalah, karena sekarang ini dia mau fokus merayakan kehilangan di hari jadian mereka.

"Namun jika Dazai-_kun_ juga tidak sengaja jatuh dari langit. Ayo rayakan kehilangan ini bersama-sama, karena aku maupun kamu sama-sama kehilangan dirimu."

Apakah Dazai akan memaafkannya karena Ranpo memilih bahagia dengan menangis?

* * *

**Lalu untuk kata-kata terakhirnya, aku pergi kemari karena tidak ingin Ranpo-san ditembak. Mengorbankan diri dengan cara sebodoh ini betul-betul membuatmu jengkel, bukan?**

* * *

"Padahal ini pertemuan pertama kita, setelah aku mencari jawabannya dengan meninggalkanmu selama setahun."

Ranpo malah menghabiskannya dengan menangis, karena ia tak pernah berharap Dazai akan menjadi tragedi baru setelah orang tuanya meninggal.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Kalo ditanya kenapa ambil DazRan buat tema anniversary (jujur aja, aku rada nyesel tapi gimanalah, ga bisa diganti), itu karena aku enggak tau kalo tema fic nya bakal "anniversary". awalnya sih ngira bakalan bebas, eh ternyata aturannya diganti wkwkw. tadinya juga DazRan anniversary ini mau dibuat semanis mungkin. kayak dazai main riddle sama ranpo, isi TTS, terus makan kue pas malem, tapi boro-boro ya angan tinggal angan~ dan btw maaf banget kalo ranpo di sini OOC, ternyata bikin dia terjalin dalam hubungan susah digambarinnya. aku prefer DazRan no romance sih wkwkw, tapi gimanalah ya~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, sekedar lewat atau apalah, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ see you in next fanfic! buat yang mau gabung ffn addict, tinggal kirim no wa-nya ke PM.


End file.
